1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel organopolysiloxane compound having a β-ketoester structure within the molecule, and a method of producing such a compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organosilicon compounds having a β-ketoester structure within the molecule and also containing an alkoxysilyl group within the molecule are already known, and are disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1. These compounds are useful as components within metal ion scavengers, surface treatment agents for inorganic materials, interfacial binding agents for composite materials composed of an inorganic material and an organic material, dispersants for inorganic materials, adhesion improvers for improving the bonding of organic-based adhesives to inorganic substrates, and primer compositions.
However, currently known β-ketoester structure-containing organosilicon compounds have a high degree of volatility, and therefore, when added to a resin as an adhesion improver for example, have been prone to volatilization, meaning a satisfactory effect has sometimes been unobtainable. Furthermore, each of the above reagents containing the organosilicon compound generates an alcohol upon treatment of an inorganic substrate, and reducing the amount of alcohol produced would be desirable.
[Patent Document 1] U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,986